


Letters on one such occasion

by Writing_in_silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Generally a birthday thing, Multi, Multishipping abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22nd of the 3rd month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters on one such occasion

__

_**From the Recon Corps** _

_Annie,_

_So I heard from someone that tomorrow is your birthday, honestly, I don't know what to do for you on that day, do I get you a gift? I'm...not really sure. I'm out...working most likely. But if time allowed it, I would visit you, or buy you a gift, do you want a gift???_

_But that is where I have difficulty. I don't know you well, apart from your penchant for knocking down men twice your size, skipping training, and that tendency to sleep with your hood on, I have no clue to your interests. You're just someone I traded blows with, I just know you by name..._

_Anyways, I rambled on too much, the Corporal is calling me, I just wish you a happy birthday and that you enjoy this day and many more of this day to come._

_Mikasa_

_\---------_

_Hello Annie,_

_I'm terribly sorry if this won't make sense to you...it's the wee hours of the morning, Eren kept me up, he wanted to listen to those things in my book again. Maybe, you want to read about these things too, so...I thought that..._

_Why not write an excerpt in this letter? Mikasa said that she'll put the page once we're done compiling the letters._

_Say, Annie, you should visit us sometimes.  
Or maybe we could visit you. We'll catch up sometime, hopefully you won't get too bored and fall asleep on me again._

_Sincerely,  
Armin Arlert_

_\-----------_

_Hey Annie!_

_It's Eren, yeah, why didn't you tell us it's your birthday tomorrow? Never mind. Look, I'm here to say that I'll visit you someday and you better teach me more of those moves you have. Mikasa won't teach me a thing. Oh, did I tell you that Armin brought his book out again? Gods, I want leave these walls behind and bring everyone to that place. Must be fun...hell, it'll be fun._

_Happy birthday._

_\----------_

_Annie, I honestly don't know what this letter writing is for, just that, Mikasa came up and asked me to write a letter for you. Look, in my opinion, you're short, not Krista short, but...short, and scary, you look a bit mean, then again, this coming from a guy Eren just called horse-face. Anyways, how're you enjoying life in the inner walls? Must be fun being in the MP, huh? Reaaaally hope you still can kick Eren's ass._

_Jean_

_\--------_

_Annie,_

_I'm glad you're safe in there, really, I'll keep it short. Bert and I are fine, we sometimes miss seeing that face of yours. Will bring us home as a late present. Happy birthday._

_Reiner_

_\--------_

_Annie,_

_I hope you're okay over there, you should take good care of yourself, even though you're in a richer district now._

_I have a little something for you here, it's a sunflower petal, I know it isn't much, but I want you to have at least something from me for your birthday._

_Enjoy this day._

_Bertholdt_

_\-------_

_Annie,_

_Thank you for the various times that you have helped me, those moments you taught me some tricks. When you simply sat by my side, oblivious that I was upset, you still offered some words. Thank the gods they gave you to us._

_We miss you, enjoy the days._

_Happy birthday._

_Krista Lenz_

_Leonhardt,_

_Really, Krista told me it's your birthday today, she told me to write you a_  
letter, even though we don't talk much....except when I accidentally kissed   
you, but that's something long ago. We didn't even talk back then. Look,   
I don't know much to say. 

_Just enjoy, really, if not, oh well._

_Ymir_

_P.S. Come back and beat Reiner up, he keeps sitting beside Krista._

_\--------_

_Annie,_

_Connie and me have thought up of writing this together, since...you know,  
it seems better like that._

_Hey, thanks for saving my ass back there, I thought you're one of those_  
types to leave their comrades for dead, but you proved me wrong. You're  
actually a lot nicer than you look. Not like Ymir. Good luck out there. 

_Annie, I know we don't talk to each other that often, but I know that_  
you're a nice person, you just don't show it that often. Thank you for   
saving a friend. I owe you one. Don't hesitate to come to me when  
you're in a pinch. Good luck. 

_Sasha and Connie_

_**From the Military Police** _

_To Annie Leonhardt,_

_Hitch told me to write you a letter, I suggest you wake up early for once,_  
skip work if you want, it's supposed to be a special day for you. Just wake   
up earlier in later days as well. 

_I do not have any gift that is something that you would like, so...I will  
take on your workload for the week._

_Marlo Freudenberg_

_\--------_

_Annie,_

_I don't really know what to say, right now, Hitch has me at gunpoint,_  
telling to write you a letter...should I be scared? I don't know. Well  
she did say that it was your birthday, so I took the liberty to do your  
rounds tomorrow. 

_Just relax and enjoy your day._  
I also bought something for you, a blunt object to hit your roommate   
with. 

_Boris_

_\-------_

_To her majesty, the ice queen_

_Hey Annie, you can beat me up later, I rifled through Nile's desk and_  
your file, I thought that you'd need a day to smile...for once, so I called   
that girl...Mikasa...we planned a bit...actually, Mikasa can't seem to think   
up of a good present, so I only came up with this, she collected the   
letters from her group. I know we don't get along well, but it's a day that  
is very special to people that care for you if you don't seem to care for it. 

_Yes, we care for you. Stop standing alone there and eat cake with us after you're done reading._

_Happy birthday, Annie._

_Hitch_

_P.S. Mikasa is so planning next year's present._


End file.
